


An Extraordinary TUA Holiday

by cherriesareneat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Light Angst, No Incest, Not Beta Read, TUA Holiday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriesareneat/pseuds/cherriesareneat
Summary: My entries for TUA Holiday. I plan on making these all kid fics from before Five runs away. For the official list of prompts, check @tehmoonofficial on Tumblr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Mittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tehmoonofficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehmoonofficial/gifts).



“Last one out has to do the dishes for a week!” Allison ran out into the courtyard with determination. Today Dad was training them in snow-based combat. Allison had always wanted to play in the snow. She wondered if the snow was just as soft as she imagined. 

“Not likely,” Five jumped in front of her. Their academy uniforms were definitely more suited for indoors. Allison’s knees were entirely exposed. The domino mask did next to nothing to shield her face from the oppressive cold.

“I-It-It’s a little c-cold don’t you think,” Diego shivered. He wasn’t the only one. Their knees, faces, and hands were all exposed to the snow. 

“Good, you’re all here. Number Two, you and Number Four are first. Ignore the elements! The world is at stake,” Dad nodded at Diego and Klaus. Ignoring the elements would be easy for Dad. He was wearing full length pants, a long jacket, and elegant gloves. 

Allison shivered and crossed her arms. She stood as close to Luther and Five as she could get away with. As she shifted and tried to retain warmth, Diego and Klaus began to spar. 

“Ow! Watch it, Diego,” Klaus complained as Diego landed a hit on his solar plexus. Klaus’ left sock got wet from Klaus nearly falling backwards. 

“Less talking, more sparing, Number Four!” Dad barked out. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Klaus muttered under his breath while lunging for Diego again. Klaus missed by about an inch. He was starting to become considerably slower. 

Allison was so engrossed in the fight and trying to keep herself warm that she almost didn’t notice a light tap on her shoulder. Vanya had snuck up on her. 

“Here, you looked cold. I found these in the attic,” Vanya looked down at her shoes and handed Allison a pair of too-small pink mittens. Allison remembered these mittens from their childhood winter walks through the city. Those stopped when they were seven. After that it was all about training for their big, superhero debut. 

Allison was willing to take any warmth at this point. She was so happy she could sing. Instead she decided to say, “Thank you, Vanya”.

“Did you bring mine, too?” Five asked her. Five was fidgeting too. Allison could hear his teeth chattering in the cold when he closed his mouth. 

“Yeah, here,” Vanya looked shyly up at him. Five took his blue mittens and forced his hands into them. They were designed for their seven year old selves. At the ripe age of twelve, they didn’t really fit anymore, but they would provide some comfort. 

“Thank you so much, Vanya,” Five smiled at her. 

“Here’s everyone else's. I better get going, Mom is expecting me for French class,” Vanya darted her eyes around and quickly left. Dad either didn’t care she was there or he didn’t notice. 

Allison was so jealous. Vanya got to go back into the heat and she was stuck out here with her brothers in the snow. She had to watch Diego and Klaus struggle to fight in the snow. Knowing the training schedule, she would be next with Luther. She scowled. 

“That was nice of her to think of us,” Luther whispered to her when Five handed him his orange mittens. 

“Yeah, real nice,” Allison muttered back. She rubbed her mitten-clad hands together. 

“Enough! Number Two, Number Four observe Number One and Number Three. You are done,” Dad ended the fight. 

Allison took off her mittens and handed them to Five. Five took her mittens and Luther’s while giving Diego and Klaus their red and green ones. 

_ It was nice of Vanya to think about us,  _ was Allison’s last thought before she focused herself on the fight. Mittens or not, if she couldn’t evade Luther then her hands would be freezing when she landed in the snow. 


	2. Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace takes care of her children.

It was nearly midnight when Grace was doing her final rounds. She crept through the house as silent as she could be and was passing by the nursery when she saw the light still on under the crack in the doorway. Her children were still awake. 

Grace pressed her ear against the door. Is she listened, she could hear her children whispering to each other. 

“Seven, do you think Dad will let us play outside tomorrow? We could make snowmen. Or use the snowballs during training,” Three said. Three sounded excited. Grace would have to put in a good word with Sir Reginald about snow training. 

“I don’t think so, Three. I think we’re doing school,” Seven replied. Seven was right. Grace would be tutoring them in French and then giving them a spelling test in the language. After that, they had history, arithmetic, and then physical education. There was no training on the schedule until Friday. It was very early Wednesday morning. 

Grace knocked on the door as soft as possible. She heard her children shuffle and try to get into their beds. “Now children, you’re supposed to be sleeping,” she admonished. 

“S-s-sorry, M-mom,” Diego forced out. The children had recently started calling her that. She had only been their nanny for about four months. 

“It’s alright. What was so interesting that kept you all awake?” Grace was curious. Her children were usually asleep by 8:30 P.M. They were only four years old, so this was well within the range acceptable. 

“Look outside, Mom. It’s snowing,” Five replied. His little hands were covered with the mittens that kept him from biting at his fingers when the fabric of space got- in his words- “itchy”. 

Grace looked out the window. There was a beautiful snow storm that made the world outside the nursery window twist and turn beautifully. The streetlights illuminated the snow that moved in gentle patterns in the breeze. Grace found it mesmerising. She took a pause to take a small video clip of it. 

Then Grace remembered the massive windows in the dining room. She wanted her kids to sleep and she wanted them to be happy. “We can get a better view in the dining room. I’ll make hot chocolate. Keep your voices down. We wouldn’t want to wake up your father,” Grace smiled and watched her children’s faces light up. 

“With mimi-marshmallows, Mom?” Five asked, his blue eyes widening. He still mispronounced "mini", "mimi". 

“Of course, silly. Follow me,” Grace walked out of the nursery. As she walked down the hallway, she heard the pitter-patter of fourteen little feet following her.   
“Mom, do you need help?” Two was tugging on her skirt, “I could help boil the water. I’m really good at it.”

“It’s alright, dear. Why don’t you go get everyone settled. Remember, you have to stay quiet,” Grace gently prodded Two towards his siblings by the large window and set to work boiling the milk needed for seven small mugs of hot cocoa. 

When it was ready, her children were busy watching the snow and the wind dance in the window. She knew that most children their age shouldn’t be so mesmerised by the weather, but she also knew that her children didn’t get much stimulation. They didn’t have television or colorful picture books. To them, this was prime-time entertainment. 

“Thank you, Mommy,” Four called out softly when Grace handed him his mug from the tray she put them on. She gently shushed him and handed each child their mug. She received seven thank-yous for her work. Grace then put away the tray and then stood behind her children to watch the snow herself.

“Careful, it’s hot,” she cautioned. 

It was beautiful. The snow swirled in artistic and effortless patterns. Grace took several videos to remember it by. She didn’t want to forget this night with her children. One and Two were getting along. Three, Seven, and Five were snuggled together. Five was still wearing his little blue mittens. Four and Six were starting to nod off. 

“Mom, I’m sleepy,” Six tugged at her skirt. 

“Okay, sweetheart. When everyone has put their mug in the sink, then I will tuck you all in, okay?” she could see that her children were content and truly ready for bed. They looked happier than she had seen them in a while. 

In ten minutes, Six, then Four, then Three, Five, Seven, One, and Two put their mugs in the sink. It was time for bed. 

“Follow me, children,” it was time for Grace to go to bed too. She would tuck in her children, wash the dishes, and then she would sit in her chair to charge, “remember to brush your teeth, too.”

“Hey! I brush my teeth,” Two exclaimed, a little too loudly. 

“I meant too as in tee oh oh. Meaning also. I was talking to everybody,” Grace explained. Two’s name was a minefield. Toilet humor and several spellings that mean different things meant that Two’s inferiority complex was growing like a monster at the tender age of four. 

Grace waited in the nursery for her children to be done brushing their teeth. 

“Mom, I got my mittens wet,” Five complained.   
Grace had expected this. “Here’s a new pair, dear,” she said while handing him a set she pulled out of his drawer in the dresser. 

“Thank you, Mom. Love you,” Five said. He snuggled under the covers and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Goodnight, Five. I love you, too,” she rose to take care of the loud whispering in the bathroom. 

Was giving the children hot cocoa this late not the wisest choice? Yes. Would she change it? Absolutely not. Her children deserve to be happy.


	3. Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel McDailey is the governess at the Hargreeves household. Today, she must teach "fine motor skills".

Isabel McDailey was the governess tasked with teaching of all seven 26 month olds in the Hargreeves household. She was not allowed to question their names, Dr. Pogo, or Sir Reginald’s orders. She came to work at 7:00 on the crisp, cold morning of December 3, 1991. 

“Ms. McDailey. Sir Reginald wants to improve small motor skills for the children today. It would be wise to do some form of activity with them,” Dr. Pogo took her coat at the door. She stopped being shocked by his appearance very early on. 

“Alright. I’ll use classroom one then. Are the children still eating?” Isabel asked. Seven was a very picky eater. She could hold up the entire group when she didn’t want to eat something. Her nanny, Marielle Greens, often complained about her when they went out for drinks. 

“I wouldn’t know,” Dr. Pogo looked up at her, “Perhaps you should prepare your activity.” 

Isabel nodded and then ventured across the mansion to the learning part of the house. She spent most of her time in a few classrooms. Classroom one was for general purpose. Classroom two was an observatory. Classroom three was the courtyard. Isabel prefered the courtyard because she felt that the outdoors and fresh air helped young children learn. However, it was far too cold to use it today. 

She flicked on the lights for classroom one. The floors were covered in soft, foam pads and rugs. There were seven of each supply and each were the best quality money could buy. There was one teacher’s desk and one chalkboard. Isabel pulled out a stack of printer paper and the seven scissors meant for seven little hands. She took care to pass out a few pieces of paper to each child. She then remembered that they recently discovered Five was left handed, so she gave him a pair of left-handed scissors she bought herself. Just as she was laying out the chalk, Five’s nanny, Linda Finchley, led in her class. 

“Good morning, children,” Isabel said in her happy, teaching voice. 

“Good morning, Ms. McDailey,” seven cheerful voices screamed back at her. For the most part, her class was very loud. 

“Remember to put your shoes in the cubbies,” she reminded. For some reason, Sir Reginald didn’t want them wearing shoes in the classroom. She knew better than to question it. Each slipped off their little oxfords, or in the case of Three and Seven, little mary-janes, and set them into clearly labeled cubbies. 

The traffic outside was beginning to pick up. The City was known for mild traffic at all times except for morning and afternoon rush hour. 

“Four, that’s my cubby! See it’s got a number three on it! That’s mine,” Three was possessive over anything labeled hers. 

“But I wanna use cubby three,” Four whined. 

Isabel quickly needed to put out the small fire. “Four, put your shoes in your cubby, please,” she said in a warning tone. Four quickly followed orders and moved to his desk. 

“What are these for, Ms. McDailey? We aren’t allowed to use scissors,” One was looking at her with confusion. His hands itched for the desk, but he did not touch the supplies she left. 

“Good question, One,” One preaned in his seat, “today we are making paper snowflakes to decorate the classroom with. You each have the supplies needed to do so,” she moved to the front of the classroom.

“Watch very carefully. I don’t want to repeat myself. Take your piece of paper and fold it like this so that one corner reaches the edge. The paper now looks like a mini-guillotine blade. Can anyone remember what a guillotine is?” a lesson last week was about weapons that behead people. 

Six raised his hand. Isabel nodded at him. “It’s the big machine that has a blade that comes down to behead someone who is stuck there on purpose, right?” 

“Correct. Very good, Six. Now that you have your mini-guillotine blade, take your scissors in your hand and cut off the part that does not have any overlapping paper,” Isabel demonstrated the folding and cutting part, “so when you unfold the paper, you will have a perfect square. Let’s start with that. On your desks, fold your paper like I showed you and then hold it up,” Isabel directed.

The children made adorable, concentrating faces while they set to work. Five was going slow and trying to be careful when compared to Seven who folded her piece about the same tempo Isabel did hers. Seven’s came out nicer than Five’s. Seven had an eye for symmetry.  _ Maybe that’s her power? Being very symmetrical?  _ Isabel therorized. 

So far, only One, Five, and Six had their powers manifest. One was super strong. At times, she would go to him to open jars or lift objects around the classroom. Six had a portal to eldritch monsters in his stomach. His control was wonky, but so far, the monsters were too small to harm anyone. Then there was Five. His power was spatial jumping. Five couldn’t control his powers either. When he was sick, he would sneeze and suddenly not be there. If he felt strong emotion, his hands would glow blue and he would scratch at them. Linda hated chasing after him, but she did buy him a pair of mittens so he would stop scratching and biting his hands raw. 

“Good job everyone,” a few of their folds were crooked, but she wasn’t chasing perfection, “now take your scissors in your writing hand. Use the small hole for your thumb. Place the paper on the desk and carefully cut off the rectangle on the top.”

Two was best at this task. He cut his paper with perfect precision. 

“Okay, now unfold the triangle and you will have a perfect square,” she held hers up. 

The children looked at their squares with awe. Their cuts weren’t straight, and in the case of One, Three, Four, and Five, they didn’t fold the paper correctly, but they were passable. 

“N-now wh-w-wha-wha-what?” Two had an impossible stutter. Nothing she or any speech tutor did helped it. She decided to ignore Four and Five giggling at him. 

“Now, Two, we fold it in half whatever way you would like. I am going to keep the same fold from earlier. Make sure that it’s even! Now’s the fun part. Take your scissors and cut around the fold and edges. Be sure to keep the halves together and do not cut too far across the fold. If you do that then you will have two half snowflakes instead of one big one,” she broadcast her movements and snipped her snowflake while taking quickly. 

“Cool!” Five exclaimed when she unfolded her paper to show them her finished product. 

Isabel watched them struggle to maneuver the scissors. As long as no one was bleeding, she didn’t care. ‘Take the job’ her mother said. ‘Only seven, it will be easy’ her mother was a dirty liar. 

Watching these repressed, loud children was a toll on her psyche. They were like normal children, but wrong. She wanted them to be happy, but with the environment they were in, they would never be happy. She could see that in the single-minded determination that possessed all seven. 

The outside traffic was getting heavy. Rush hour. 

Normal two year olds don’t know what a guillotine is. Normal two year olds don’t have nannies buying them the things they need like mittens and left-handed scissors. Normal two year olds don’t have powers. Normal two year olds can’t make paper float. Wait-

“Who is making the paper float?” Isabel struggled to keep calm. The paper snowflakes were spinning around in the air. And little Seven’s eyes were glowing white. The snowflakes danced and moved around the classroom one to the beat of the traffic. 

Seven beautiful snowflakes each with a unique personality whistled around while the children laughed. 

Isabel sighed. Another power. She needed a drink. 

“Issa snowstorm! Can we have hot chocolate?” Seven was forgetting to speak properly in her excitement. 

“No, Number Seven. We have something far better than chocolate,” When did Sir Reginald enter the room?

The snowflakes moved towards Sir Reginald. They attacked him. Sir Reginald grabbed them out of the air and ripped them apart. No chocolate. No more snowflakes. 

Isabel sighed. Another lesson, ruined. 


	4. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new villain in The City. The Umbrella Academy must stop her at all costs.

The morning of December 4th, 2001 was gloomy and grey. It was the perfect day to curl up with some hot chocolate and a book. Five had a pleasant morning with no hiccups and was planning to re-read  _ The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _ during morning study hall. 

So of course, the mission alarmed blared through the house at a near deafening volume. The Umbrella Academy was needed for another fight. Five grabbed his domino mask from his desk and jumped downstairs. 

Five had just been getting ready for breakfast. His hair was still wet and there was a bit of toothpaste on his chin, but at least he was dressed. Unlike somebody. Klaus ran downstairs with his socks still down, his shoes untied, and his tie not tied yet. 

“ _ Klaus, hurry up,”  _ Five didn’t want Klaus to get in trouble, “here, tie your shoes, you get your tie, domino mask, and socks,” Five moved to his knees to fix Klaus’ shoes. 

“Thanks. It’s like what? Six in the morning?” Klaus expertly tied his tie, “it is way too early for crime.” 

Five straightened up while Klaus finished pulling up his socks and tying them in place. They all had to tie their socks up with ribbons so they would stay up while fighting. All of them except Vanya had two silk ribbons for this purpose. They were tied just under the knee with the remaining sock folded over. If they were too tight, then circulation could be cut off. Five did this multiple times, especially when this new aspect was introduced to their uniforms. 

“Something like that,” Five replied. He still felt a bit lethargic. Maybe that was why he was fixating on the ribbons instead of you know,  _ the fucking mission _ . 

“Wait a minute,” Klaus looked around, “did we seriously beat everyone else here? Including Luther!” 

“Only by about two minutes,” Luther replied. He was swiftly walking over to them. His uniform was pristine.

“Hey, Five. You missed a spot. You have toothpaste,” Luther gestured to a spot on his chin, “no other side. No the-”

“I’ll just get it,” Ben had snuck up behind Five. If you asked Five, he would say that he did not shriek like a little girl.

“Nice. Here, turn around,” Ben reached up and flicked a dry piece of toothpaste off his skin just before Dad entered the room. 

“Children! How is The Umbrella Academy supposed to be an effective crime deterrent, if we can’t leave the house for missions on time! Where are Number Two and Number Three?” Dad barked. 

“Here! We’re here!” Allison was panting. She must have ran. Diego was not far behind her. Their faces were red and their domino masks were still clutched in their hands. Five was suspicious. Since the Apple Incident (capital letters required) in September, Diego and Allison had been trying to get back at him and Vanya.  _ What are they planning?  _ Five wondered. 

“Children that took Five minutes! That is two minutes too much, Number Two listen to me!” Dad turned his glare at Diego who was muttering something to Allison. 

“What’s going on, Dad?” Luther asked demurely. 

“Number One, there is a new evil on the loose within The City borders. You all have an obligation to fight this woman. She calls herself,” Dad took a dramatic pause, “Lady Gingerbread. She has been terrorising local supermarkets and robbing them for icing. Right now, she is on a spree inside of a Costco for ‘Gingerbread House Kits’. You must detain this woman. Pogo will drive you. He has breakfast waiting for you in the car. Go!” 

Five loved the car. It was a minivan with an umbrella on the side. It looked very dorky, but the seats were extremely comfortable. They had multiple nicer cars, including Hermes, but this was the mission car. 

Five saw Allison and Diego snickering to each other. He was growing more nervous by the second. 

They took their seats in the minivan and took an uneventful ride to Costco. Well, almost uneventful. It had begun to snow. Tiny flurries were leisurely floating through the air. Snow was always nice to look at. 

The Costco was a hostage/robbery situation. They had a routine for this at this point. Five would jump in and open a door and then they would sneak in. 

Where Pogo dropped them off, they were near an employee only back door. Five decided that was plenty good and jumped on the other side. He promptly crashed into a table.  _ Nice going, moron _ , the nagging voice in his head said as he cursed and stumbled.

Five opened the door to the break room to let in his siblings. 

“We heard a crash. Is everything okay?” Luther asked him. 

“I’m fine. What’s the plan?” Five then looked to his right. Eight employees were tied up in the breakroom unguarded. They had seen him trip over the table like a complete dumbass. 

“Diego, cut the hostages free and get them outside,” Luther ordered. For once, Diego didn’t argue. 

“Was this your idea of a prank Allison? Rumor some poor lady into becoming ‘Lady Gingerbread’?” Five raised his eyebrows at her. The villain was so lame and ridiculous that only Diego and Allison could have come up with her. She didn’t even have goons guarding her eight hostages!

“What the hell? No, that would be a terrible prank! Where’s the joke there?” Allison denied. She threw her hands up in surrender. 

“Guys, we’re wasting time. We know the Costco isn’t open, so these were the only hostages, but where is the guard? Where is Lady Gingerbread?” Klaus asked. 

“The Umbrella Academy! We meet at last!,” a woman said. This woman had natural red hair and a costume made of toast. Her hands were covered in dumb-looking mittens with a quilting pattern. Five was having a difficult time not laughing at her. Ben and Klaus had lost that battle with Allison not far behind. 

“Ni-,” Allison cut herself off with laughter, “Nice- costume, lady,” she as actively snickering at her. 

“Hey I’m back, is that the villain! Dud-dude what?” Diego was either stuttering, laughing, or a combination of both. 

“Look, that’s why I’m here! I am a laughing stock,” Lady Gingerbread complained, “I figure that if my costume wasn’t a pun I would be taken more seriously.”

Nobody could reply. They were too busy laughing at her. 

“God, I don’t get paid enough for this bullshit. What are you guys twelve? Ugh, I can’t shoot a twelve year old,” Lady Gingerbread whined.

Finally, Allison grew a brain cell. “I-,” she snorted, “I heard a rumor that you turned yourself in to the police,” she continued to laugh while the rumor took hold. 

Lady Gingerbread walked out of the employee lounge and towards the police. So much for a climactic battle. Who was this lady kidding? 

Five turned to Diego, “Seriously, that wasn’t the prank? Only you and Allison could come up with something so dumb.”

Diego snorted, “No. She was super dumb though,” Diego and Five locked eyes and then proceeded to laugh so hard their faces turned red. Five was even tearing up. The situation was just so ridiculous. 

“Well that was interesting,” Ben commented, “a story to tell Vanya later, right? We should have taken her on the mission.” 

That started a whole new round of laughter. Vanya probably could have taken Lady Gingerbread down by herself. 

“Hey, do you think Mom will let us make a gingerbread house later? As a celebration for a successful mission?” Klaus suggested. 

“I hope so. Well done, team” Luther clapped Five on the back. He then turned to beam at Allison.

Five did eventually curl up with his book and his hot chocolate. He turned the page and then dipped a piece of gingerbread into his drink. 

_ What a stupid  _ _villain_ , Five thought,  _ I hope Allison and Diego can do better than that. _


End file.
